Processing systems, for example, such as a cluster tool having multiple process chambers coupled to a shared transfer chamber are utilized to reduce system and manufacturing costs and improve process throughput. One or more load lock chambers facilitate passage of substrates to/from a factory interface and the shared transfer chamber.
However, conventional load lock chambers can reduce throughput in cluster tools multi-chamber systems at each station (e.g., dual or quad chambers). In such a system, the load lock may act as a bottleneck because a transfer robot in the shared transfer chamber may need to make numerous trips between the load lock chamber and each multi-chamber system to facilitate transfer of substrates to and from the multi-chamber systems.
Accordingly, the inventors provide an improved load lock chamber for use with multi-chamber processing systems.